Detrás de cada campeón
by Chocolate120
Summary: Detrás de cada uno de ellos se esconde una historia y varios sentimientos... Cada uno tiene su historia explicada desde el punto de vista o la imaginación mía, la escritora... (Espero que les guste y pueden elegir cual sera el prox Champ)Serie de One Shots, uno con cada Champion n.n/ (Cap 5 up)
1. La zorra de nueve colas

**Ammm hola, bueno este es mi primer fick del League of Leguends, tratara sobre la historia detrás de cada una de sus historias... Bueno, no se si les gustara o no... Es basicamente un conjunto de One-Shot (Uno con cada Champ)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, le pertenecen a Riot n.n**

* * *

Ahri: La mujer zorro de nueve colas

A diferencia de otros zorros que habitan en los bosques al sur de Jonia, Ahri siempre sintió una extraña conexión con el mundo mágico que la rodeaba.

Todo lo que ella sentía con respecto a esa conexión le hacía sentir que algo le faltaba… Que ella no quería ese destino, no quería ser solo una zorra normal.

Su objetivo era convertirse en humana ¿Algo loco no? Bueno, ella pensaba que era imposible… Hasta que un día, todo cambio.

Se vio en mitad de un guerra humana, el entorno solo causaba escalofríos. Cuerpos de personas ya sin vida (Obviamente) se esparcían por el terreno y el sonido de los fusibles solo causaba estupor. Se vio atraída por uno de ellos, llevaba túnica y un aura mágica lo rodeaba sin embargo su vida llegaba al fin. Ahri se acercó y de una forma incomprensible el aura vital del hombre se introdujo en ella. Esto causo una sensación embriagadora e insoportable pero al salir de este estado se dio cuenta de que algo más había cambiado, su lacio y brillante pelo blanco había desaparecido y su cuerpo era alargado y ágil: tenía la forma de los humanos que yacían en el suelo a su alrededor.

…

Esta historia no ha llegado a su fin todavía, es más recién comienza:

Por más que tuviera esa apariencia humana, Ahri sentía que su transformación estaba incompleta. Se adaptó fácilmente a las costumbres sociales de los humanos y uso su belleza para atraer hombre incautos.

-Ahri ¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunto una de las chicas que trabajaban con ella

-Solo me satisface salir con tantos chicos-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa sin embargo solo pensaba "Si supiera"

Pues Ahri salía con muchos chicos, su belleza se lo permitía pero… Solo aprovechaba para apoderarse de sus esencias vitales para estar cada vez más cerca de ser una humana

-A ninguno de ellos lo hemos visto nuevamente, siempre salen contigo una noche y luego desaparecen-Dijo otra de las empleadas

-Debe ser que les da cobardía volver a verme- Contesto Ahri mientras nuevamente pensaba "Solo salgo con ellos y les robo la vitalidad ¿Hay algo de malo?"

-Ahri! Tienes un cliente-Dijo el jefe y la chica se acercó hasta una de las mesas

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar hermoso joven?-Pregunto coquetamente, hace unos días que no consumía vitalidad hoy sería la excepción.

-Solo quiero un café y obviamente tu numero hermosa-Dijo el hombre haciéndose el "Galán" y efectivamente la Zorra… Bueno Ahri le llevo su café junto a un papel que no contenía su número sino una nota.

"Salgo a las 20, si quieres algo de mí solo debes venir."

Y efectivamente cuando Ahri salió estaba el hombre esperándola con una rosa.

-Aquí tienes hermosa-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias- Lo beso en la mejilla y él le indico la dirección hasta su auto.

La noche paso como cualquiera que incluya a un hombre y a alguien con esos 2 grandes dotes como Ahri(? Cena, hotel y diversión.

Pero cuando termino todo llego la triste hora del hombre.

-Lo siento-Decía Arhi con pena cuando comenzó a capturar el aura vital del hombre.

Todo iba bien hasta que por un paso en falso el hombre despertó

-Q-que haces?- Pregunto alarmado, el se sentía debilitado, y no era para menos su vitalidad estaba siendo robada

-Y-yo-Ahri no sabía que responder, solo se largó a llorar… Tantos años, tantos hombres fueron despojados de su vitalidad por su culpa, todo por querer ser humana… Sabía que no quería volver a ser una zorra normal pero ¿Vale la pena hacerle esto a personas que no han hecho nada malo para su satisfacción?

Y así fue como desde ese día dejo de hacerle eso a los hombre sin embargo seguía con el temor de que su transformación no esté completa la llevo a una búsqueda por la solución.

Ahri encontró la Academia de la Guerra, el hogar de los magos más poderosos de Runaterra. Allí le ofrecieron la oportunidad de mantener su humanidad sin causar más daño, a cambio de servir en la Liga de Leyendas.

**'La piedad es un lujo y una responsabilidad humana'.**

**- Ahri**

**Ammm no se lo que piensen del fick...cualquier duda, queja, correccion o algo por el estilo en un review seria agradecido de mi parte... Espero que les haya gustado y ¿Cual quieren que sea el proximo Champ?**


	2. Los dos lados de la estafa

**Holi! Hoy estoy buenita asi que pondre 2 capitulos n.n/ Los cuales tienen 5 champs que se relacionan! Bueno, espero que les gusten!**

* * *

Graves/Twister Fate:

Las 2 caras de la estafa.

Malcolm Graves nació en la trastienda de una taberna de Aguas Estancadas, y lo dejaron allí con una botella de leche con licor. Sobrevivió a una dura infancia en los barrios de los piratas, usando todo truco que conocía. Luego de unos años con el motivo de cambiar su vida se embarcó en el primer barco en el que pudo colarse. Sin embargo la cruel realidad le hiso llevar una vida llena de estafas y oscuridad.

-Alguien se atreve a retarme?-Dijo altaneramente, les había ganado a todos los que se encontraban en ese bar.

-Yo te reto-Una voz le llamo la atención, un hombre con un mazo de cartas en mano, sombrero y una forma singular de vestir apareció retándolo.

-Estas seguro de enfrentarte al mejor?-Le pregunto Graves tratando de asustarlo pero realmente el hombre solo soltó una risa.

-Nadie me gana, soy el Maestro de la cartas.- Dijo, se sentó en la mesa para jugar.

Fue una partida entretenida, cuando se creía que uno iba ganando el otro remontaba completamente. Ambos sacaron cuatro ases en la última mano. Era la primera vez que ambos estafadores encontraban la horma de su zapato. Ambos formaron una alianza, estafando en las mesas y peleando hombro con hombro en los callejones después de las partidas. Juntos dominaban las calles y acumulaban estafas, barajas y antecedentes penales.

Desgraciadamente, Graves cometió el error de ganarle una cantidad elevada al Dr. Aregor Priggs, un oficial y hombre de negocios zaunita de alto rango. Cuando este se enteró de la verdad del juego se obsesiono con la venganza.

Se enteró de la obsesión y el deseo que tenía Twister Fate y le hiso una oferta que nunca podría rechazar: si le entregaba a Graves, le permitiría participar en un procedimiento con el cual cumpliría su deseo.

Tanto Graves como Twister Fate estaban al tanto de la promesa que habían hecho, sin embargo el último no pudo negar tal propuesta y prefirió traicionar a su colega para obtener sus preciados poderes mágicos.

Cuando esto se cumplió, Priggs llevo a Graves a un edificio creado específicamente para retener a hombres cuyos crímenes (o, mejor dicho, sus castigos) no debían figurar en los libros. Graves aguanto muchos años de tortura a manos de los guardianes de Zaun antes de lograr escapar, cuando lo logro uno de sus compañeros presos le presento a un excéntrico armero que modifico una escopeta especialmente para el. Tras hacerle una visita a Priggs, Graves se unió a la Liga de Leyendas con dos objetivos en mente: Twisted Fate y venganza.

.

.

.

Aunque nacido de humildes padres gitanos, el campeón conocido como Twisted Fate consiguió abrirse camino hasta la prosperidad como tahúr en los infectos circuitos del juego de Demacia y Noxus. Por más que las autoridades estuvieron muchas veces cerca de atraparlo este bribón se las arreglaba para escabullirse de los mismos.

Por más que tenía buena suerte siempre deseo algo que no tiene: La habilidad de controlar la magia. Cuando supo que en Zaun estaban llevando a cabo un procedimiento por el cual podría cumplir su sueño hizo lo que cualquiera haría: decidió dar el paso y prestarse voluntario al ensayo.

Twister Fate sabía que esta prueba dirigida por el infame Dr. Xavier Rath podría costarle caro. Quizás conseguiría lo que él deseaba pero también tenía negativas: Podría no pasar nada pero también podría llegar a morir. El dolor, sin embargo, era probablemente parte del trato, fuese cual fuese el resultado. Aunque fuera su apuesta más arriesgada él se sometió al experimento dispuesto a soportar todo. Cuando el procedimiento termino el no sintió ningún cambio. El zíngaro montó en cólera, pero, antes de empezar a liquidar a los investigadores, logró teleportarse a varios kilómetros de distancia. "La suerte volvió sonreírme", pensó con una mueca maliciosa… Ahora usando su buena fortuna y su encanto libertino en la academia de guerra donde es favorito de muchos, más que nada para los apasionados de las apuestas.

Hasta el momento Twisted Fate no se ha reunido con el Dr. Rath. Aun así, el maestro de las cartas sabe que se acerca el día del enfrentamiento.

Aunque el futuro resulte misterioso y desconocido para todos, Twisted Fate tiene claro que el suyo está en las cartas.

(Y aquí la frase del capitulo :3)

''Hay un dicho en el armario: no tengo nada, salvo tiempo para preparar un plan.''

-Graves


	3. Entre policias y ladrones

**Aqui el segundo del dia 3 Acuerdense de dejar review y una idea de cual sera el prox o los proximos champs... Yo me despido Chau! 3**

* * *

Vi/Jinx/Caitlin:

"Policías y ladrones"

Vi:

Para la mismísima Vi , todo problema es sólo otra pared de ladrillo que atravesar con sus guanteletes hextech gigantes. Aunque creció en el lado incorrecto de la ley, Vi ahora usa su sabiduría criminal para servir a la fuerza policial de Piltover. Su actitud agresiva, su humor abrasivo y su manía por no seguir las reglas solo hacen enfurecer a su compañera Caitlyn, la sheriff de Piltovear y una de las muchachas más estrictas. Sin embargo hasta ella debe aceptar que su compañera Vi es un miembro de gran valor para Piltovear.

De niña creció a las afueras sin ley de Piltover y aprendió a robar y a timar para sobrevivir. Robaba y desmontaba hardware hextech por lo que se convirtió en una maestra mecánica, y en las calles aprendió a confiar en sí misma. A los seis años un grupo de delincuentes se fijó en ella y la tomo bajo su protección y cuando cumplió los once ya era una cómplice experimentada y entusiasta a cada golpe.

Sin embargo su actitud cambio cuando un asalto a una mina se complicó. Tuvo que decidir entre salvarse y escapar o ayudar a los pobres mineros que quedaron atrapados, ella opto por ser la heroína. Busco incansablemente un modo de sacarlos y descubrió un equipo robótico de minería estropeado. Improvisando le arranco los puños y creo unos guantes hextech. Se puso la pesada maquinaria en sus pequeñas manos y golpeo la roca que interfería entre ella y los mineros. La misma queda destruida, cuando todos estaban a salvo Vi se fue.

Tras este contratiempo, Vi cortó sus relaciones con sus compañeros. Volvió a una vida de crimen en solitario pero sólo robaba a otros criminales. Con los años fue perfeccionando su uso de los puños hextech y cada vez le era más fácil utilizarlos. Al final, llegaron noticias de su notoriedad a oídos de Caitlyn, la famosa sheriff de Piltover.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Vi mientras lustrabas sus guantes hextech

-Te vengo a proponer un trato-Dijo Caitlyn inspeccionando el lugar -Si no aceptas quedaras presa, el trato es fácil. Debes saldar tu deuda con la ciudad y la idea es que lo hagas sirviendo para ella-Dijo la sheriff tranquila

Vi rio, para ella un trabajo en el que tuviera que deshacerse de criminales sin tener que huir de la policía resultaba perfecto. Aceptó de inmediato. Caitlyn ahora lucha para mantener a Vi a raya y Vi sólo considera las órdenes de Caitlyn meras sugerencias, pero cuando colaboran, todos los infractores de la ley tiemblan.

.

.

.

Uno de los motivos por los que Piltover es conocida como la Ciudad del Progreso es porque posee una tasa de criminalidad extraordinariamente baja. Sin embargo esto no siempre fue asi, antes era una de las preferidas para robar o saquear en gran parte debido a los recursos tan valiosos que se importan para alimentar la investigación tecmatúrgica.

Aunque hay quienes creen que si no fuera por Caitlyn, la sheriff de Piltover, la ciudad se hubiera convertido en la indicada para el apogeo de los ladrones.

Hija de un estadista adinerado y de una investigadora pionera en el campo de los hextech. La historia de Caitlyn comienza cuando a los catorce años asaltaron y robaron a su padre cuando volvía a casa. Se escapó de casa por la noche con el rifle de su padre y siguió el rastro de los ladrones desde la escena del crimen. Al principio, sus padres intentaron disuadirla de que siguiese con esas aficiones tan arriesgadas, pero ella era incorregible. Deseando proteger a su hija del único modo que conocía, la madre de Caitlyn empezó a llenarla de artefactos tecmatúrgicos diseñados a la medida de sus necesidades detectivescas.

Caitlyn no tardó en hacerse famosa, tanto por haberse adentrado a luchar contra el crimen solo como por haberse convertido en toda una belleza. Nunca abandonó un caso o un desafío, y era una de las personas más inteligentes de la ciudad estado. Llego a la liga para perfeccionar sus habilidades y obtener las influencias necesarias como para poder seguir el rastro de la única presa que se le ha escapado. La persecución con este infractor de la ley comenzó cuando Demacia no tardo en contactarla para perseguir a uno de los peores forajidos. Ese mismo se convirtió luego uno de sus mayores enemigo ya que la llevo a recorrer todo Valoran en su busca, el dejaba una "C" ornamentada en cada escena del crimen.

.

.

.

Jinx vive para provocar el caos sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias; siempre deja un rastro de pánico y destrucción tras de sí. Delincuente impulsiva y maniática, el aburrimiento es lo que más odia en esta vida, y libera a su antojo todo el caos que puede en el que es para ella el lugar más monótono del mundo: Piltover. Con su arsenal repleto de juguetes letales a su disposición, desata las explosiones más brillantes y los estallidos más sonoros; lo que haga falta con tal de sorprender a las desafortunadas autoridades. Siempre fuera del alcance de la ley, el juego favorito de Jinx es jugar con lo mejorcito de Piltover, especialmente con Vi.

Piltover se conoce como la ciudad la ciudad del progreso, el hogar de la paz y el orden. Sin embargo esto se vio comprometido con la llegada de un nuevo delincuente a la ciudad. Esta forajida dejaba destrucción y caos con sus juguetes, tanto que Piltover se vio en estado de alerta a causa de la onda criminal más grande hasta la fecha.

La ciudad se vio asolada por crímenes sin sentido y al poco tiempo comenzaron los avistamientos a la infractora de la ley. Aunque la procedencia de la joven muchacha era un misterio, algunos vieron rastros de hextech de Piltover en sus armas; otros reconocieron los hábitos de Zaun en su vestido. Ya que su llegada siempre suponía problemas, aquellos que se cruzaron con ella le dieron un nombre: Jinx.

La destrucción de la misma aumentaba, lo que llevo a que la Sheriff Caitlyn declara un estado de emergencia y una cacería para atrapar a la delincuente. Por no variar, Jinx hizo llegar al edificio más seguro de la ciudad, la tesorería de Piltover, un reto directo a su oficial más agresiva. Con la caricatura de la cara de Vi esparcida por toda la fachada y una fecha y hora para el supuesto asalto, Jinx la desafió abiertamente a que intentase evitar el robo.

Vi, determinada, hizo guardia a las afueras de la tesorería para esperar hasta la hora acordada. Fiel a la promesa la amenaza hiso su aparición. Vi sabiendo que era su chance de atraparla la persiguió por todo el edificio, atravesaba las paredes mientras trataba de capturar a Jinx que reía mientras prendía fuego a la tesorería con sus explosiones. Al poco tiempo Vi logro arrinconarla dentro de una cámara pero Jinx se guardaba un as bajo la manga. Con una risa maniática, disparó una descarga de cohetes que derribó todo el edificio sobre ellas.

Cuando Vi, magullada, consiguió salir a rastras de las ruinas, no encontró ni rastro de Jinx. Para variar no había desaparecido ni un poco de oro de la cámara destruida. Aunque se pudo encontrar un mensaje de despedida para la oficial favorita de Jinx. Las luces de la ciudad dieron forma a una burla simple: jamás podréis atraparme. Mientras Vi leía el mensaje, escuchaba la risa distante de su nueva némesis, y toda la ciudad se sumió, por primera vez, en una profunda oscuridad.

(Aquí les dejo las frases del capitulo :3)

''Es una pena. Tengo dos puños pero tú sólo tienes una cara.''

- Vi

''¡Eh, mira, estoy abriendo mi caja de preocupaciones! Un momento. ¡Está vacía!''

- Jinx

''Vamos, corre. Te daré cinco minutos de ventaja''.

- Caitlyn, en su libro 'Arrestos Serviciales'.


	4. Historias de las mareas

**Holis~ Aqui Chocolate120 con este capitulo dedicado a mi amiga Pandita 3 Bae bae**

* * *

Nami- Fizz –Nautilus

"Historias de las mareas"

Nami canaliza las energías del océano, abrazando las propiedades reconstituyentes místicas del agua y controlando el poder de las mismísimas mareas. Aunque muchos dudaban de ella, Nami tuvo el valor y la determinación para afrontar una difícil misión cuando nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo. Ahora todo su pueblo la como "La invocadora de las mareas", la elegida con un destino tan importante como es el de completar una misión fundamental para la supervivencia de su raza.

El deber de la "Invocadora de las mareas" es conseguir una piedra lunar, un poderoso objeto que tan solo se puede encontrar en los lejanos territorios de la superficie. Su pueblo, los Marai, depende de la luz de la piedra lunar para alejar a los terrores de las profundidades. Esta piedra solo dura cien años. Antes de que la luz de esta piedra se acabe, la invocadora de las mareas debe adentrarse en la Gran Profundidad, recuperar la piedra abismal y llevarla a la superficie. La noche del solsticio del año cien, la invocadora de mareas realiza un intercambio ceremonial con un caminante de la superficie que porta una piedra lunar. Al intercambiar la perla por la piedra lunar, la Invocadora de Mareas asegura la supervivencia de los Marai durante otro siglo. (Esto lo copie casi igual XD Me parecía importante para su historia uwu)

Sin embargo, en la época de Nami, faltaba poco para el centésimo año pero no había aparecido ninguna "Invocadora de las mareas". Sin una elegida para completar tan importante misión los Marai se sumergirían en una época de desastre y destrucción, sin embargo ellos tenían fe de que la invocadora terminaría apareciendo. Nami se negó a esperar a una invocadora que los salvara e insistió en hacer algo al respecto. Ella se adentró a las peligrosas profundidades tomando el puesto de invocadora. Nadie tenía fe en ella pero tras seis días combatiendo contra terrores inenarrables, Nami regresó con la perla en la mano. Los Marai la consideraron la nueva Invocadora de Mareas. Ahora tan solo quedaba que Nami viajase a la superficie y realizase el intercambio.

Cuando llego a la superficie solo se encontró con la costa vacía. Espero varios días en una ensenada mágica sin saber qué hacer. En todas las leyendas de las Invocadoras de Mareas, el portador de la piedra lunar siempre aparecía. Nami tuvo que tomar una decisión. Todo cuanto conocía de la superficie eran leyendas y rumores, pero la supervivencia de los Marai dependía de ella. Ella invoco una marea para que la acercase a la costa y comenzó a buscar la piedra mágica, convirtiéndose en la primera de su raza en explorar el mundo que hay por encima del océano. Dejó atrás su hogar y juró que no regresaría hasta haber completado la misión de la Invocadora de Mareas.

.

.

.

Hace siglos, una antigua raza que vivía bajo el agua construyó una ciudad oculta bajo una montaña en el mar. Aunque estas criaturas tenían sus enemigos, la ciudad era una fortaleza impenetrable y estaban satisfechos de sí mismos dentro de la seguridad que les proporcionaba. Sin embargo, Fizz tenía un espíritu curioso que no estaba satisfecho con una vida tan acomodada. Sin poder resistirse al peligro, se le hiso habito salir de la ciudad y buscar problemas. Por sus aventuras llego a convertirse en un poderoso luchador con la capacidad de resolver los problemas con facilidad. Un día, Fizz regresó y se encontró la ciudad abandonada: su gente se había esfumado, dejando a Fizz sin ninguna pista que explicase su desaparición. No quedaba nada en la ciudad que lo retuviese, así que Fizz recuperó un tridente encantado de entre las ruinas y partió en solitario.

Durante muchos años Fizz vagó por el océano, sobreviviendo por las habilidades que había aprendido durante sus aventuras. Con el tiempo, Fizz descubrió el puerto de Aguas Estancadas. Fascinado por la existencia de vida fuera del agua, no pudo resistir la tentación de explorar la isla. Fizz se metió sin querer en los asuntos de los humanos de allí por su curiosidad y su presencia no pasó inadvertida ya que sus travesuras hicieron enfadar a muchos residentes que, quisieron capturarlo o matarlo. Fizz se vio acorralado y se preparó para regresar al mar pese al cariño que le había cogido a Aguas Estancadas. Cuando estaba en los muelles, un gigantesco dragón-tiburón atacó el puerto. Fizz derrotó a la bestia haciendo uso de sus recursos y de su conocimiento de las debilidades de la criatura. Tras ganarse el agradecimiento y el respeto de los humanos, Fizz decidió quedarse en Aguas Estancadas. Se ha unido a la Liga de Leyendas con el fin de seguir siendo útil a su nuevo hogar.

.

.

.

Nautilus era marinero y la Academia de la Guerra le encargó explorar las remotas profundidades del Mar del Guardián. Esto lo arrojo a él y a su tripulación hacia aguas desconocidas donde encontraron una vasta sección de un oscuro líquido rezumante que nadie de la tripulación pudo identificar. Aunque su misión era investigar todo lo nuevo que encontraran, ninguno de los hombres a bordo se atrevió a desafiar las tinieblas, salvo Nautilus. Luego de ponerse el traje de buzo y tirarse por la barandilla del barco, algo que acechaba en el extraño líquido lo agarró. Se agarró al barco, pero la misteriosa criatura tiró de él con fuerza, zarandeando todo el barco. Su tripulación tomo una difícil decisión y mientras Nautilus los miraba con miedo y suplica ellos lo dejaron, haciendo que se suelte de la barandilla cayendo hacia el líquido misterioso mientras se agarraba al ancla con desesperación vana. Oscuros zarcillos lo rodearon y no pudo hacer más que contemplar cómo se desvanecía la oscura silueta del barco. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cuando el despertó sintió que había cambiado. La enorme escafandra se le había pegado al cuerpo como una segunda piel, ocultando la horrible verdad que yacía en su interior. Los detalles de su memoria parecían confusos, excepto uno: lo abandonaron a su suerte en las oscuras profundidades. Aun en sus manos se encontraba el ancla de los hombres que lo habían condenado. Aún conmocionado, cogió esa única pista y avanzó con dificultad (pesaba demasiado como para correr o nadar) en busca de respuestas. Deambuló sin rumbo ni sentido en lo que parecía ser un sueño eterno. Para cuando llego a las orillas de Aguas Estancadas, no quedaba rastro del hombre que fue. Ni casa, ni familia, ni vida que retomar. Los aterrorizados marineros a quienes contó su historia lo dirigieron de vuelta a la Academia, pero los invocadores reusaron facilitarle los nombres de las otras personas a quienes contrataron. Por entonces, Nautilus conocía la existencia de la Liga de Leyendas y vio la oportunidad de descubrir y castigar a los responsables de la pérdida de su vida anterior.

Eh aquí las frases del dia :3

''Consumido en la inmensa oscuridad, nada resta salvo seguir adelante''.

- Nautilus

"En una pelea, Fizz consigue que hasta los marineros más curtidos de Aguas Estancadas parezcan marineros de agua dulce borrachos. Menos mal que está de nuestra parte".

- Miss Fortune, la Cazarrecompensas.

"Soy la marea y como tal, no se me puede detener".

- Nami


	5. Guardianes de Demacia I

Guardianes de Demacia:

Quinn –Xin Zhao- Sona

Quinn y Valor tienen un vínculo inquebrantable, ellos son el equipo más unido de toda la Liga de Leyendas. Con el arco y la garra se enfrentan a los temores más peligrosos de la región. Dejando a los enemigos ciegos y bajo una lluvia de flechas mucho antes de que se percaten siquiera de a quién se están enfrentando: no se trata de una, sino de dos leyendas demacianas.

Esta historia comenzó cuando Quinn y su hermano compartían un sueño: Convertirse en 2 caballeros de Demacia, pero al vivir en una zona rural y humilde solo hiso que esto quede como un sueño y nada más. Juntos, soñaban con triunfar en épicas batallas en tierras muy lejanas, expandiendo la gloria de su rey y masacrando a sus enemigos en nombre de la justicia demaciana. Cuando los sueños comenzaron a no bastar para satisfacer esta sed de aventura, ambos, se embarcaron en una travesía para encontrar y luchas contra verdaderos retos. Dicha aventura terminó en tragedia: un terrible accidente se cobró la vida de su hermano. Afligida por el dolor, Quinn abandonó sus sueños de llegar a la caballería.

Cuando fue el aniversario de su perdida, Quinn armándose de Valor decidió dirigirse adonde su hermano murió, pero encontró lo que menos esperaba. Se encontró con un águila demaciana herida en el mismo lugar en el que había muerto su hermano; se trataba de un pájaro bello y extraño, que se creía extinto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella cuido a dicho pájaro y, a medida que crecían juntos, se iba formando un profundo vínculo entre los dos. En su nuevo amigo percibió la misma naturaleza de su hermano, por lo que llamó al águila 'Valor». La pareja encontró fuerzas uno en el otro y juntos pelearon por hacer realidad ese sueño que Quinn había llegado a abandonar.

El ejercito de Demacia nunca había visto a héroes como estos. Sus mortíferas habilidades les permitieron destacar muy por encima del resto de sus compañeros, pero muchos aún tenían sus dudas sobre su potencial. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña común, aun a pesar de tener una poderosa criatura a su lado, estuviese preparada como si llevase años de entrenamiento militar encima? Quinn y Valor se pusieron a prueba en una misión muy importante: perseguir a un asesino noxiano que había dado esquinazo a todo un batallón demaciano. Cuando lograron llevarlo ante la justicia, se ganaron por fin la admiración y el respeto de su nación. Ahora, ambos combaten como iconos vivientes de la fuerza y perseverancia de Demacia. Juntos, Quinn y Valor serán capaces de enfrentarse a toda amenaza que se cierne sobre su querido hogar.

.

.

.

Cuando Jarvan III, rey de Demacia, pronuncia una de sus arengas desde el reluciente balcón de mármol del Palacio Real, Xin Zhao aparece siempre junto a él. Nombrado Senescal de Demacia, Xin Zhao es el secretario personal de la dinastía Escudo de Luz. Su enigmática y discreta ha provocado varias críticas hacia su "Vida secreta" y sus origines. Ya sea un "Doble agente de Zaun" que vive a expensas de un rey o un "Mago agradecido rúnico" enfrascado en la redacción de la ''Constante demaciana'', Xin Zhao no deja escapar una sola pista que sacie la curiosidad de las gentes, y tiene sus razones.

Antes de que la liga se formara Noxus era célebre por un espectáculo llamado La Carnaza. Se trataba de un festejo de gladiadores con una peculiaridad salvaje: A medida que iba superando enfrentamientos al gladiador se le iban agregando contrincantes con los que luchar a la vez. Esto suponía la muerte para cualquier participante; eso sí, en medio de un baño de gloria. Xin Zhao, entonces conocido como Viscero, estaba destinado a enfrentarse a 300 soldados, cantidad seis veces mayor que el récord anterior. Era claro que era su último enfrentamiento. Jarvan II enterad de tal proeza se infiltro para ofrecerle una alternativa: ponerse al servicio de Demacia y castigar a quienes lo habían sentenciado a muerte, obteniendo a cambio su libertad. Xin Zhao aceptó, sorprendido de que un rey pusiera en riesgo su vida para salvarlo. Jarvan libero a Xin zhao y a sus 300 contricantes. En la retirada Xin Zhao recibió un dardo que iba dirigido a Jarvan, este acto de valor le aseguro un lugar al lado del rey hasta el día de su muerte. Actualmente al servicio de su hijo, Jarvan III, Xin Zhao encara una nueva lucha, la de los Campos de la Justicia, en defensa de su patria adoptiva y para honrar el legado del hombre que dio un motivo a su vida.

.

.

.

Existe una forma de magia que muchos habitantes de Runaterra desconocen y que los pocos que saben que existe la desechan. Es la magia de la tierra, que obtiene su poder de la resonancia de cristales y gemas. Taric, el caballero de la gema, es el único que la practica en toda Runaterra y, ha sido invocado desde un lugar muy lejano. En su hogar, el padre de Taric era un distinguido sanador en su ciudad natal. Él siempre se vio interesado en las actividades de su padre, desde temprana edad. A pesar de su creciente conocimiento de las medicinas animales, las plantas y las hierbas, lo que más le fascinaba era el poder de las gemas. No pasó mucho antes de que dominara la biblioteca de su padre y emprendiese su propio camino. Quería ayudar a la gente, pero no sólo curando sus heridas y aliviando sus males. No iba a ser sanador, sino defensor: alguien que utiliza el poder de la tierra para conservar y proteger.

Taric rápidamente se convirtió en un caballero errante, era conocido por toda su tierra natal como el guardián de los justos. Hasta que un día un hechizo de invocación lo sacó de su hogar y lo depositó en Runaterra. Desorientado y confuso al principio, ahora siente que el continente de Valoran necesita a alguien como él. Aunque eche de menos su hogar, Taric es feliz luchando en la liga y haciendo de protector de todo aquel que necesite uno. Su aspecto limpio y estilizado, junto con sus brillantes y engarzadas armas y armadura, lo han llevado a convertirse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en uno de los campeones más famosos de la Liga de Leyendas. La prensa de Valoran tiene gran interés en su vida personal, sin embargo por mas de ser bastante abierto en cuanto a su vida de campeón, Taric no habla mucho de su vida personal y prefiere la privacidad.

Para Taric, como le enseñó su padre, cada piedra tiene un significado. Para sus enemigos, todas tienen uno solo: problemas.

.

.

.

~Ahora las frases n.n/~

"La muerte es inevitable; solo es posible evitar la derrota".  
- Manual de armas demaciano

"La mayoría de soldados confían únicamente en sus armas. Son pocos los que de verdad confían en los demás'.  
- Quinn


End file.
